Say Uncle
by Giada Luna
Summary: Himawari has a talk with Aunt Hanabi about brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles. Oneshot. Spoilers for end of manga.


_Just a fast Thanksgiving Oneshot to make you smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Say Uncle<strong>

* * *

><p>Himawari idolizes Boruto.<p>

She is his biggest fan (next to Mama and Papa) and so proud that he is her older brother.

But she wishes that she had a sister.

She loves how Mama has Aunt Hanabi. She loves how they laugh and talk, and say things without saying, and always seem to know what the other one is thinking. When she asks Mama why that is, she smiles and says "Because she is my sister."

Aunt Hanabi plays with her and reminds her that being a little sister is an important job, too. She says that the little sister has to look out for the big sister or big brother just as much as the big brother or sister looks out for them. Himawari tells her that she wishes that she had a big sister.

"I'm jealous, Himawari – I always wanted an older brother," her aunt confesses.

"Like Uncle Neji?" Himawari asks, eyes wide and blue and sweet.

"Yeah," Hanabi says softly. "Like Uncle Neji. He would have loved to see you and Bolt grow up. He'd be really proud of your Mama, you know?"

Himawari beams.

"Well, anyway," Hanabi shrugs. "I've got your dad, now, so I have a big brother, too."

Himawari's mind begins to piece together some things she had overheard.

"I think Papa wants a little brother," she says carefully.

Hanabi smiles softly. "Your dad has always wanted a family - that is why he is a good Hokage. All of Konoha is his family now."

"No," she shakes her head, thinking. "No, he wants Konohamaru-sensei to be his brother."

Her Aunt slides a look over her before offering "He already is, in a way."

"I think he wants to make it official," Himawari repeats carefully. "I think you are supposed to help."

Hanabi arches an eyebrow. "I am?"

"Wouldn't you like him to be part of our family?" she asks. Hanabi watches as her niece thinks through it. "If he is dad's brother then that makes him my Uncle. What does that make him to you?"

"Um..., well," she stammers.

"You like him, don't you?" Himawari continues. "Aunts and Uncles have to like each other. Papa said so."

"Did he?" she asks, weakly.

"Yes," she nods emphatically. "Like Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura or Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai. Papa said so." She looks at her aunt, curiously. "Do you like Konohamaru-sensei?"

Hanabi tries to find the words to answer her niece in an age appropriate way.

She frowns at her aunt. "Aunt Hanabi, you are very pink."

Her aunt reflexively puts her hands to her cheeks before burying them in her lap. "I'm just ...warm," she says. "And anyway," she hurries on. "I don't have to like anyone for your dad to have a brother – it's not a rule."

"But do you like Konohamaru-sensei?" she presses.

"Well, of course I like Konohamaru," she says, trying to explain to her niece. "But -"

"But what?"

She freezes, and her niece, all wide blue eyes and innocence, jumps up and runs into the waiting arms of her brother's teacher, and her father's friend.

"Konohamaru-sensei!" she giggles.

"Hey there," he snatches her up and tosses her in the air before catching her. "How's my girl?"

"Do you like Aunt Hanabi?"

Konohamaru looks at the girl he thinks of like a niece with something like puzzlement, before shooting a look Hanabi.

"Because you have to," Himawari says matter-of-factly.

"Well, sure, I like Aunt Hanabi," he says, crossing over to the kunoichi in question. "She's great."

"So when do you become our Uncle?"

"Pardon?" he asks as Hanabi looks up at them sharply.

"Papa says that -"

"Nevermind what 'Papa' says," Hanabi interrupts, making a mental note to juken the hell out of her brother-in-law. "It's just-"

"Now hold on," Konohamaru puts a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, gently and looks Hanabi in the eyes. "What does your Papa have to say?"

"That he wants you to be his brother, and that would make you my Uncle, and that Aunt Hanabi can help."

Hanabi felt like she might burn out of her skin.

"Is that so?" he asks, watching the kunoichi squirm. She looks up at him – noting something in his tone.

"Yes," Himawari says in exasperation. Honestly, did these adults understand nothing?

"Does he say anything else?"

Hanabi couldn't take it anymore, "Konohamaru, don't-"

"Yeah. He says that you have to spit or get off of the pot. What does that mean?"

Konohamaru's ears began to pink and Hanabi felt the laughter roil up through her own embarrassment.

"It means that your dad is being nosy," he grumbles.

Himawari frowns. "But why would you spit into a pot?"

"Himawari?"

They all turn to see Hinata round the corner, all soft smiles and gentle movements.

The girl squirms out of Konohamaru's arms, and runs over to her mother.

"Here you are," she says fondly, smoothing her daughter's hair. She looks up to see Konohamaru and Hanabi. "Konohamaru," she greets with mild surprise. "Forgive me, I didn't hear you come in."

"Kō let me in," he explains.

"Please excuse me," she inclines her head. "Himawari and I have to go meet Kurenai-sensei for tea. Nice to see you – Hanabi, I'll be back shortly."

Hanabi nods silently, and they are suddenly alone.

"I'm sorry," she says, turning to him "You know how kids are. She-mgph!"

Her apology is swallowed in a quickly deepening kiss. Her eyes flutter shut and she melts into him. She can feel his arms snake around her and she is hauled up against him. It isn't the first time they've kissed, but it's never been quite this ardent and in the open despite being together for the better part of three years – and certainly not in her sister's home, unattended.

"What are you doing," she gasps, breaking the kiss and staring at him incredulously.

"Spitting," he smirks.

"But-"

"Answer Himawari's question." He instructs, brushing that stubborn bang back from her face. "When?"

"When what?" she asks, confused.

"When do I get to become her Uncle? The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned, but Spring is nice."

"Are…are you?"

"Asking you to marry me? Yes. So, Spring?"

Hanabi's smile melts into something warm and playful. "Spring."

"Spring it is," he nods in satisfaction. "Now," he cups her cheek gently, "stop interrupting; Aunts and Uncles have to like each other and I am trying to show you that I like you."

She doesn't have time to answer, but she certainly appreciates the demonstration.

* * *

><p>Himawari sits with her mother and Aunt Kurenai as they smile over tea.<p>

"You did very well," Kurenai says, kissing her head.

"And it is a secret, right? I can't tell them until after he is my Uncle?"

"Right," Kurenai grins.

"And you will try to get me a sister?" she asks her mother.

Kurenai tries not to laugh as Hinata turns pink. "I will do my very best," she says vaguely.

"I know you will, Mama – that is part of your Ninja way. Papa's, too." She looks up to see Kurenai coughing and her mother looking pinker. "Are you alright, Mama?" she frowns, before her eyes widen in concern. She reaches up from where she is coloring and pats her mother on the leg with her small hand. "Are you worried?" she asks anxiously. "Don't worry – I told Papa I asked you about a sister, and he said that he would help you, no matter what. He promised."

"He promised?" Hinata asked in a smaller voice than usual while Kurenai coughed harder.

"Yes, he _promised_ me. And you know he never goes back on his word, Mama – you don't have to worry. Aunt Kurenai, are you alright? Do you need water?"

"Why don't you show me what you are drawing," Hinata asks, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Not yet," Himawari says happily. "I'm not done."

She settles in and hums while she draws, and her mother and her mother's teacher (who has now stopped coughing) chat.

"Mama," she pipes up, "if Bolt gets married, I will have a sister?"

Her mother flicks a look at her former teacher. "Well, yes, I guess you would. But that should be a long way off."

"Like when he is as big as Aunt Hanabi?"

"Or bigger," Hinata mutters, much to Kurenai's amusement.

"Will I have to help him then, too?"

The women smile fondly at her. "We always have to help the ones we love," Hinata says gently.

"Well, I already have my sister picked out, then." She announces and shows them her drawing. The stick figures are holding hands, and one has bright blond hair, and the other has dark hair and glasses. Kurenai and Hinata exchange nervous glances.

"Oooooh my," Kurenai says quietly.

"They already like each other," Himawari says, looking at her picture. "So that makes it easier, right?"

"They do?" Kurenai asks. "Did he tell you?"

"No, Himawari shakes her head. "I just know."

"Why?"

Himawari shrugs and grins. "Because I'm his sister."

* * *

><p><em>Can I tell you how excited I am for a new generation of Konoha kids to write about? Keep an eye out for another fun, short fic coming soon, and updates to the two main stories!<em>


End file.
